Behind the Closed Door
by Danielle Winters
Summary: When Usagi sees a dream, she decides to approach the elusive Mamoru to confront him as to why he had broken up with her. Mamoru pushes her out of his apartment and closes the door behind him. What is he doing behind that closed door?


**Behind the Closed Door**

Danielle Winters

* * *

**_Love is a feeling that no one can ever explain. It takes a lot of form and it has a lot of meaning. What makes love a mystery is the fact that you can never find someone who have been taken by this feeling with their rational mind functioning well._**

* * *

It was raining heavy outside, she was roughly ushered out of his apartment. _"Was my wish selfish?"_ she thought. All she ever wanted was to be with the man since time in memoriam. She just wanted to be with him even if it meant loosing her own life. Life had lost its meaning and color when he moved out of it. It was too sudden, illogical and unfathomable. She stood there, at the midst of the pouring rain hoping that yesterday would never end and tomorrow will never come.

He stood there, leaning on the glass door overlooking the misty streets of Tokyo. In his eyes, the Tokyo Tower started to blur and in his memory burned the image of a young woman kneeling and sobbing helplessly on his door. _"I'm sorry Usako but this is the way things should go." _He closed his eyes and relish on the memories of a blonde girl whose hair is tied in two pig tails that resembles a meat bun. He opened the glass door to the balcony and let himself soak in the rain. _"I don't deserve you; I have broken your heart_._"_

* * *

**FLASHBACK…**

_She knocked on his door with urgency. He tried to tell her that she doesn't want to see her anymore and that everything between them is over._

"_Was it that dream? The dream where I would die and the world will end if we stay together?" she said. He froze on his spot and comprehended what she had said. He slowly opened the door and let her come in._

"_How did you know about it?"_

"_I had a dream about it for the past two weeks." She replied. She held his sleeves and began to cry. "I don't want to spend eternity living without you. I don't want to die if I wouldn't be able to die in your arms. I'd rather experience the end of the world with you that to end it without you!"_

"_I always see that dream every night and I begat to believe that it is a prophecy."_

"_It doesn't mean anything to me!"_

"_You are being selfish! Will you forsake the safety of the innocent people just so you can be with me!" _

"_Am I being selfish! You think I am being-"_

"_Get out!" Mamoru said angrily while he pushed Usagi out of his apartment. He closed the door behind him._

"_Mamo-chan listen to me please, I don't care about that dream. It was just a dream and nothing more!" Usagi said while sobbing. "Even if the world will end, I don't want it to end without you." She continuously pounded the door and sobbed until she fell on the floor and cried her heart out._

_Behind the closed door, Mamoru stands against the door while gazing at the distant Tokyo Tower. His heart is wrenching him, killing his soul slowly for he had just abandoned the person dearest to him than his own life. "It's for the best. You'll be much safer without me by your side." He thought while tears started to flow out of his eyes as the rain began to pour outside._

**END OF FLASHBACK…**

* * *

"I am such a weakling!" Usagi shouted at the pouring rain as the stream of tears began anew. She sat on a bench and looked at the dark skies. "Superheroes doesn't have happy lives then…it is so unfair, here you are saving lives and in the end you couldn't save your own life." She mumbles to herself. The rain had mixed with her tears and she let it wash her face and cleanse her soul. "If it's the end, then I will say no more." She said as she closes her eyes and felt the cold wind and water creeping to her body.

Mamoru went back inside his apartment and changed his clothes. He made a cup of coffee and began reading his medical books. He was trying to shove off the fleeting images of Usagi when she used to hang around his apartment and talk with him about things that usually make him smile. The sound of the phone echoed through his apartment. He hastily picked it up because he thought that it was Usagi trying to reconcile their relationship. _"I don't want to hear her sobbing again…please kami-sama." _He thought as he picked up the phone.

"Moshi-moshi?" he said.

"Mamoru-san, it me Ami."

"Ami-chan what can I do for you?"

"I am looking for Usagi-chan. Chibi-usa-chan told me that she came over your place." Ami replied.

"She was here earlier but she had left."

"But she isn't at their house yet. I've called in again and Shingo-kun told me that Usagi had not come back yet."

Panic began to flood in Mamoru's veins. He knew he had been hard on her. He threw the phone on the couch, took out an umbrella and pulled a jacket from the jacket rack and ran off to find Usagi.

"Mamoru-san, hello? Mamoru-san are you still there?" Ami said.

He ran to direction he didn't know that exists. His will to find Usagi was urging him to run to her and save her if ever she was in danger. _"I couldn't afford to lose you. Letting you go was the hardest thing I ever did but letting you die or get sick is the worst thing that I could ever blame because of my foolishness." _His thoughts were racing just like the wind blowing accompanying the rain. _"Kami-sama let her be safe, please let her be safe." _He silently prayed. Finally, he had reached the part of the park near the lake. In a wooden bench sat still, a figure looking up at the lonely sky. Her long blonde hair was already touching the muddy soil and her school uniform heavily soaked. Her skin is pale and her body shaking because of the cold wind.

He slowly walked behind the bench, held the umbrella above them and put his jacket around her.

"Dare?" she ask, her voice shivering like her body.

"Someone you know…"

"Are you droid disguising your voice like Mamo-chan. If you are please kill me this instant. You don't have to worry, my body is already numb because of the cold."

It was too much for him to take. He had killed her soul with just his words. He also killed his soul by staying away from her. He couldn't take it anymore. Why does he need to be rational when love doesn't demand reasons or meanings? Why does he have to believe in prophecies when their love was pre-ordained? Slowly, he bent down and kissed her softly on her lips. He kissed her with all the suppressed love he had keep, with all the longing he held and with all the desperation to be with her. When he pulled himself, she slowly opened her eyes and stared at his midnight blue eyes. Her sky blue eyes doubted him, scanning him as if he was an enemy taking advantage of her weakness.

"Gomenasai Usako…" he said sincerely.

"Mamo-chan…is it really you?"

"Hai, I'm sorry I couldn't take your life because if I take, I'll be killing my self too. I am here to steal your heart back and maybe to hope that you'll stay by my side even if the world crumbles into pieces."

For the first time since their break-up, he had seen her true smile: The smile that meant the whole world to him. Tears began to fall from her eyes again and he gently wiped it with his thumb as he gave her another kiss.

He had taken her in his apartment and wrapped her in blankets. She had just succumbed into a fever because she had stayed in the rain for too long. He called Ami and told her that Usagi is safe and is now with him. He also asked her to tell Usagi's family that Usagi wouldn't be able to come home because of the heavy rain and he will personally take her home tomorrow morning.

Mamoru found Usagi sleeping soundly. He thought that she hadn't slept well since their break-up because she was trying to understand him. He shoves off that memory and lay beside her. He pulled her in an embrace and closed his eyes. _"it is over, what is important is that we are back together…" _he said to himself as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

**THE END**

* * *

**Hi there**

Sorry I know my new story is a little short. I am sick and I can't get my mind in to working properly! Gee this day wasn't good, I missed an item in our midtrem exams in Literature! Ahhhhh nooooo! hey please send in your reviews because I'll probably bse my decision in working on a longer story through it! To all the people who had read and review my previous one-shot fics thank you very much! You reviews mean soooo much to me!

Kiotsikete kudasai!

Ingat kayong lahat!

Magandang Umaga!

Danielle Winters :)


End file.
